Travian
Travian – niemiecka, darmowa, strategiczna gra on-line (typu MMOSG - Massive Multiplayer Online Strategic Game), polegająca na zakładaniu i rozbudowywaniu osad oraz handlowaniu i walczeniu z innymi graczami. Obecnie istnieją trzy wersje gry: zwykła (3.5 oraz jej starsza wersja - 3.1)), classic (2.5) i speed. Classic różni się od zwykłej brakiem bohaterów oraz innymi drobnymi różnicami - jest zbliżona do starszej wersji gry (2.0). Speed różni się prędkością gry (jest 3 razy szybsza). Gra na każdym serwerze kończy się w momencie wybudowania Cudu Świata (budynek ten ma 100 poziomów i można go zbudować tylko w specjalnych osadach, przejętych od gracza wprowadzanego przez administrację po niecałym roku gry). W tej chwili jest 11 polskich serwerów: * 9 normalnych, * 1 speed (gra toczy się 3 razy szybciej) * 1 classic (Obliczanie punktów kultury jak w starszej wersji Traviana, brak obniżania poziomów w wybranych budynkach podczas podbijania osad przez graczy z większą populacją, brak bohaterów i traperów (Galowie), pole z surowcami w stolicy można rozbudować tylko do poziomu 12, brak oaz). Nacje W Travianie istnieje pięć nacji: dostępne dla graczy Rzymianie, Galowie, Germanie oraz niedostępne: Natarowie i Natura. Rzymianie są bardzo zdyscyplinowani, mogą w tym samym momencie budować budynki w centrum osady oraz rozbudowywać pola, lasy lub kopalnie żelaza i gliny. Mają 3 rodzaje piechoty, 3 kawalerii (w tym Equites Legati - zwiadowcy), 2 typy machin wojennych i 2 rodzaje jednostek politycznych (konsul i osadnik). Mają najlepszą obronę przed piechotą spośród wszystkich narodów, jednak przed kawalerią bronią się najsłabiej. Początkowo ich rozwój jest trudny ze względu na wysokie koszty jednostek oraz niedużą ilością surowców, jaką mogą unieść handlarze, jednak w późniejszym etapie gry Rzymianie uzyskują przewagę nad innymi nacjami. Mogą także jako jedyna nacja wybudować wodopój (v3.5), przyspieszający szkolenie kawalerii oraz zmniejszający zapotrzebowanie kawalerii na zboże. Galowie są urodzonymi jeźdźcami, ich oddziały są najszybsze w grze, co pozytywnie się odbija też na handlarzach, którzy są najszybsi w całej grze. Galowie posiadają bardzo dobrą obronę zarówno przed piechotą jak i przed kawalerią. Większość osób twierdzi, że Galowie to nacja defensywna, co nie jest do końca prawdą, gdyż posiadają oni jednostki mocne w ataku (Miecznik, Grom Teutatesa, Haeduan). Mają 2 rodzaje piechoty i 4 kawalerii (w tym tropiciele) i 2 typy machin wojennych oraz 2 rodzaje jednostek politycznych (herszt i osadnik). Tylko oni mogą zbudować trapera, dzięki któremu stawiają pułapki w osadzie. Ponadto ich kryjówka ma podwójną pojemność. Germanie to nacja ofensywna, mająca wyjątkowo tanie i szybko rekrutowane jednostki. Na początku gry często zyskują przewagę, ze względy na dużą siłę ataku i niski koszt produkcji ich pierwszej jednostki - pałkarza, a ich handlarze mogą unieść więcej surowców niż inni. Nie są jednak zdyscyplinowani i dlatego poruszają się dużo wolniej. Ponadto mają słabszą obronę niż Rzymianie i Galowie. Ich oszczepnicy dobrze radzą sobie z kawalerią, jednak Germanie mają najsłabszą ze wszystkich nacji obronę przeciw piechocie. Jednak Germanom bardziej opłaca się atak niż obrona, dlatego lepiej używać ich do celów ofensywnych. Nacja ta ma 4 rodzaje piechoty (w tym zwiadowcy), 2 kawalerii, 2 typy machin wojennych i 2 rodzaje jednostek politycznych (wódz i osadnik). Kryjówki chronią 80% pojemności przed atakami Germanów (w wersji 3.5, wczesniej 66%). Natarowie to najpotężniejsza nacja broniąca Cudu Świata pod koniec gry. Nacja niedostępna dla graczy. Sterowana przez komputer. Natura - nacja niedostępna dla graczy, ich jednostki tj. zwierzęta mają za zadanie wyłącznie obronę opuszczonych dolin przed napaściami. Przejęcie opuszczonej doliny zwiększa produkcję surowców. Gracze posiadający większą ilość wojska poprzez atakowanie natury "szkolą bohatera", czyli zdobywają dla niego punkty doświadczenia. Naturę można atakować tylko dzięki opcji "grabież". Cud Świata Gra na odpowiednim serwerze kończy się, gdy któryś z graczy wybuduje Cud Świata na setny poziom. Aby zbudować Cud Świata, należy mieć wcześniej podbitą wioskę natarów oraz dwa plany konstrukcyjne (Artefakty). Wioski natarów wprowadzone zostają przez system gry dopiero później. W osadzie z cudem świata można wybudować duży spichlerz i duży magazyn surowców. Osada ta nie może być stolicą. Surowce W grze istnieją 4 rodzaje surowców: drewno, glina, żelazo i zboże. Produkowane są w (kolejno) lasach, kopalniach gliny, kopalniach żelaza i na polach. Rozbudowując te obiekty, zwiększa się wydobycie odpowiedniego surowca, ale również zwiększa się populacja osady. Każda jednostka i budynek (w przenośni) potrzebują żywności, która automatycznie jest odliczana od produkcji zboża. Gdy zapotrzebowania na zboże jest wyższe niż produkcja, umiera taka ilość jednostek, aby zrównać poziom produkcji zboża i zapotrzebowania. W przypadku gdy pole osiąga poziom piąty możliwe staje się wybudowanie młynu, który zwiększa produkcję zboża o 5% na poziom (maksymalnie 5 poziomów - 25%). Gdy dowolny obiekt produkujący surowce osiąga poziom 10, a główny budynek ma poziom 5, możliwe jest wybudowanie kolejnego budynku, który podwyższa produkcję (drewno - tartak, glina - cegielnia, żelazo - huta stali, zboże - piekarnia (wymaga 5 poziomu młynu)), który tak samo jak młyn może mieć maksymalnie 5 poziomów (podwyższa produkcję o 25%). W stolicy możemy budować pola surowców teoretycznie do 20 poziomu, jednak w praktyce można rozbudować tylko do 18 poziomu, ponieważ nie wystarczy miejsca w spichlerzach i magazynach na zebranie surowców do rozbudowy nawet, jeśli wszystkie miejsca w osadzie będą przez nie zajęte. W pozostałych osadach pola surowców możemy rozbudować tylko do 10. Jeśli wydobycie jest tak duże, że standardowy limit (800 sztuk) jest zbyt niski, to można zbudować magazyn surowców (drewno, glina, żelazo), lub spichlerz (zboże). Infrastruktura i surowce * Pierwszym budynkiem w osadzie jest główny budynek. Każdy jego poziom przyspiesza budowę budynków o 3-4%. Przy 10 poziomie budynku głównego zyskujemy możliwość burzenia budynków w naszej osadzie. Główny budynek jest niezbędny do budowy innych budynków i pól surowców w osadzie. * Magazyn surowców - przechowuje w nim się drewno, glinę i żelazo. Im magazyn jest bardziej rozbudowany, tym więcej surowców można w nim umieścić. Maksymalna pojemność to 80 tysięcy jednostek każdego z ww. surowców. przy 20 poziomie budynku. Po osiągnięciu 20 poziomu magazynu, można budować kolejne * W spichlerzu przechowywane jest zboże. Jego pojemność i budowanie kolejnych jest analogiczne do magazynu surowców. * Kryjówka podczas ataku na wioskę przechowuje część surowców. Może zostać rozbudowana na poziom 10 i pomieści 1000 jednostek surowców. Największą pojemność kryjówki mają Galowie (mieści ona dwa razy więcej surowców, które będą zabezpieczone przed grabieżą). Gdy atakują Germanie, kryjówka przeciwnika chroni tylko 66% swojej pojemności. * Dzięki ambasadzie na poziomie pierwszym można dołączać do sojuszy, a na trzecim utworzyć własny sojusz. Maksymalna liczba członków sojuszu to poziom ambasady razy trzy, maksymalnie 20x3=60. * Rynek (Główny budynek poz. 3, Magazyn surowców poz. 1, Spichlerz poz. 1) służy do wysyłania surowców i handlowania z innymi graczami. Każdy poziom rynku dodaje nowego handlarza (na 20 poz. jest ich 20). Każda nacja ma innych handlarzy - galijscy mogą unieść 750 jednostek surowców, są do tego najszybsi, rzymscy mogą unieść 500 jednostek, średnia prędkość, a germańscy 1000, lecz są 2 razy wolniejsi niż galijscy. Jest też opcja handlarza NPC, która gdy posiada się złote monety na saldzie konta Travian Plus pozwala natychmiastowo zamienić surowce z magazynu. * Każdy poziom targu (Rynek poz. 20, Stajnia poz. 10) zwiększa o 10% maksymalną ilość surowców, którą mogą przenosić handlarze. W wersji 3.5 Targ zwiększa maksymalną ilość transportowanych surowców o 20% u Rzymian, u Galów i Germanów o 10%. * Pałac (Ambasada poziom 1, Główny budynek poz. 5) powoduje, że osada posiadająca pałac staje się stolicą i póki gracz ma maksymalnie 3 osady nie pozwala na jej przejęcie. Gdy zostaje rozwinięty na poziom 10 możliwe staje się wytrenowanie 3 osadników lub jednego konsula, herszta lub wodza (zależnie od rasy), na 15 kolejnych 3 osadników lub jednego konsula, herszta lub wodza na 20 następnych 3 osadników lub jednego konsula, herszta lub wodza. Można go zbudować tylko w jednej osadzie. * Rezydencja (Główny budynek poz. 5) utrudnia przejęcie wioski (zanim się ją przejmie trzeba zniszczyć ten budynek) i na poziomie 10 i 20 umożliwia wyszkolenie 3 osadników lub jednego konsula, herszta lub wodza (zależnie od rasy). * Ratusz (Akademia poz. 10, Główny budynek poz. 10) umożliwia zorganizowanie święta. Na poziomie 1 można zorganizować Małe Święto, które dodaje 500 pkt. kultury, a na 10 poziomie Duże Święto dające 2000 pkt. kultury. Przy każdym poziomie święta są organizowane krócej. * Kamieniarz (Pałac poz. 3, Główny budynek poz. 5) zwiększa wytrzymałość budynków, maksymalnie do 300%. * Skarbiec (Główny budynek poz. 10, nie może być wybudowany w stolicy) pozwala lokalizować artefakty, na poziomie 10 pozwala przechowywać artefakt. * Wodopój( Stajnia poziom 20, Miejsce Zbiórki poziom 10) W tym budynku Twoi poddani troskliwie zajmują się wojskowymi końmi. Dzięki temu czas treningu kawalerii jest krótszy o 1% na każdy poziom. Wodopój zmniejsza także o 1 zużycie zboża na godzinę przez jednostki konne żywione z tej osady: od 10. poziomu budynku - Equites legati, od 15. poziomu - Equites imperatoris, na 20. poziomie - Equites caesaris. Budynek może być wybudowany tylko przez Rzymian. Pałac i rezydencja wykluczają się nawzajem tzn., że w każdej osadzie może istnieć tylko jeden z nich(tylko w stolicy można wybudować pałac). Możliwe jest, wielokrotne, przenoszenie stolicy do innej wioski . Budynki wojskowe * Mury obronne / Palisada / Wały - Zwiększają obronę. Na każdy poziom więcej procent, na poziomie 20 obrona wynosi u Rzymian 81%, Galów 63%, German 49%. Umocnienia te niszczy się za pomocą taranów produkowanych w warsztacie. * Miejsce zbiórki - Tutaj można kontrolować swoje wojska, i sprawdzać innych graczy atakujących twoją wioskę (lub wysyłających tam swoje wojska jako wsparcie), lecz nie można sprawdzić jakie jednostki są wysyłane. Im większy poziom tym katapulty są celniejsze – przy 10 poziomie można celować we wszystkie budowle, oprócz kryjówki. Ta może zostać trafiona tylko przy ustawieniu "Cel losowy". Przy 20 poziomie można podzielić atakujące katapulty na 2 grupy - będą strzelać w 2 cele, jednak jest to możliwe dopiero, gdy liczba katapult będzie większa bądź równa 20 (wtedy, po wysłaniu 20 katapult 10 uderzy w jeden cel, a 10 w drugi). Miejsce zbiórki buduje się troszkę pod Głównym budynkiem. * Koszary (Miejsce zbiórki poz. 1, Główny budynek poz. 3) - Służy do produkcji piechoty. * Duże Koszary (Koszary poz. 20) - Jak zwykłe Koszary, tylko że ceny są trzykrotnie wyższe. Razem ze zwykłymi koszarami da się wyprodukować 2 razy więcej piechoty. Dużych koszar nie da się zbudować w stolicy. Koszt produkowanych tutaj jednostek jest wyższy od normalnego. * Stajnia'' (Zbrojownia poz. 3, Akademia poz. 5) - Służy do produkcji kawalerii. * '''Duża Stajnia (Stajnia poz. 20) - Jak zwykła Stajnia, jednakże ceny jednostek są trzykrotnie wyższe. Razem ze zwykła stajnią da się wyprodukować w tym samym czasie 2 razy więcej jednostek. Dużej stajni nie da się zbudować w stolicy. Koszt produkowanych tutaj jednostek jest wyższy od normalnego. * Plac turniejowy (Miejsce zbiórki poz. 15) - Każdy poziom przyśpiesza wojsko o 10%/poziom po przekroczeniu dystansu 30 pól. * Warsztat (Akademia poz. 10, Główny budynek poz. 5) - W tym miejscu wyprodukować można katapulty i tarany. * Akademia (Koszary poz. 3, Główny budynek poz. 3) - Tu można opracować nowe technologie, pozwalające na produkcję nowych jednostek. Budynek ten dostarcza wiosce wielu punktów kultury. * Zbrojownia (Akademia poz. 3) - Służy do zwiększania ataku żołnierzy. Na każdy poziom ulepszeń atak jednostki zwiększa się o 1.5% * Kuźnia (Akademia poz. 1) - Dzięki temu pancerze jednostek będą lepsze. Na każdy poziom ulepszeń obrona przeciw kawalerii oraz piechocie zwiększa się o 1.5% * Dwór bohaterów (Główny budynek poz. 3, Miejsce zbiórki poz. 1) - pozwala na werbunek bohatera i przejmowanie oaz (na 10 poziomie pierwszą, na 15 drugą i na 20 trzecią oazę). * Traper (Główny budynek poz. 3) - tylko u Galów, pozwala stawiać pułapki na wrogie wojska, po 10/poziom. (można rozbudować max. do 20 poziomu 20x10=200 pułapek) Każdy budynek wojenny na większym poziomie zmniejsza czas produkcji jednostek. Ulepszenia w kuźni oraz w zbrojowni są stałe - po zburzeniu tych budynków wojska dalej są ulepszone. Wojsko W Travianie są jednostki DEFensywne i OFFensywne. Za pewne wzmocnienie obrony służy mur, ale aby działał, w mieście muszą być jednostki. Każda nacja ma swoje odrębne jednostki, ale są one do siebie bardzo podobne. Jednostki można ulepszać w Zbrojowni i w Kuźni. Aby ulepszyć daną jednostkę należy posiadać surowce i dany poziom któregoś z tych budynków. Piechota Jest to część wojska, która na początku gry pełni najważniejszą funkcję. Dodatkowo każda nacja ma swojego szpiega.Germanie mają piechotę, a Rzymianie i Galowie mają szpiega na koniu. Szpieg może obserwować surowce wroga, jego jednostki oraz fortyfikacje. Jeśli w osadzie którą "podglądasz" nie ma szpiega, twój nie zostanie wykryty (a co za tym idzie - zabity). Piechota, chociaż wolniejsza, to jednak jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie jest tańsza, gdyż konnica je więcej zboża. Najbardziej opłacalną jednostką w ataku jest Centurion - piechota rzymska. Kawaleria To najszybsze oddziały, szczególnie często używane w dalszej części rozgrywki. Niejeden władca buduje armie na tych oddziałach, niestety są one drogie (Equites Cesaris) a na dodatek dużo jedzą. Dodatkowo u Rzymian (Equites Legati),Galów (Tropiciel) pełnią funkcje zwiadowców - szpiegują innych graczy. Zazwyczaj kawaleria jest wsparciem dla piechoty. Według większości doświadczonych graczy najlepszą (pod względem parametrów jak i kosztów)jednostką kawaleryjską jest Headuan (Galowie). Ma on niewiele mniejsza siłę ataku niż EC (Equites Cesaris), lecz lepiej broni sie przed kawalerią. Jego rekrutacja wymaga dużo mniej surowców. Mimo to najbardziej opłacalną w ataku kawalerię posiadają Germanie - Germańskiego Rycerza. Najszybszą jednostką w całej grze jest Grom Teutatesa (Galowie). Machiny oblężnicze Jest to najbardziej niszczycielska część armii. Wolno się buduje i jest droga w trenowaniu i utrzymaniu (6 zboża na godzinę dla każdej nacji). Z pomocą katapult, trebuszów można burzyć budynki. Katapulty są najwolniejszymi jednostkami, nigdy nie powinny atakować samodzielnie. By tego uniknąć zalecane jest wysyłanie choć kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy. Najczęstszym celem ataku są farmy (regularnie atakowane miasta przynoszące dochód), jednak ta technika jest stosowana przez mniej doświadczonych graczy, którzy niszczą swoje dodatkowe źródło surowców. Aby zniszczyć budynek z maksymalnego 20. poziomu, potrzeba 58 katapult dla dwóch celi odpowiednio 108 katapult, gdy atakowana jest stolica z kamieniarzem potrzeba odpowiednio więcej katapult, ponieważ kamieniarz zwiększa procentowo ich wytrzymałość (nawet do 300%). Kamieniarz może zostać wybudowany tylko w stolicy (osadzie posiadającej pałac) i na maksymalnie 20 poziom. Dokładny opis jednostek Jednostki Rzymian: * Legionista jest pierwszą jednostką Rzymian, do której wyszkolenia potrzebne są tylko koszary. Piechur ten jest silnym obrońcą przeciwko atakom kawalerii. Może być również wykorzystywany w ataku. Wielu graczy uznaje za wielki dyshonor posiadanie Legionistów, jednak tracą w ten sposób niezwykle wszechstronną jednostkę. * Pretorianin to rzymski piechur defensywny. Doskonale zatrzymuje ataki piechoty przeciwnika, jednak przeciwko kawalerii słabszy od legionisty. Żeby rozpocząć produkcję pretorian musimy mieć kuźnię na poziomie 1 oraz akademię, również na poziomie 1, w której musimy wcześniej zbadać pretorianina. * Centurion jest najsilniejszą w grze pieszą jednostką ofensywną. Dobrze radzi sobie również w odpieraniu ataku piechurów. Można go zbadać go w akademii na 5 poziomie przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu zbrojowni, a szkolimy go w koszarach. * Equites Legati to rzymski szpieg. Porusza się konno. Do jego wyszkolenia potrzebujemy stajni na 1 poziomie oraz akademii na poziomie 5. * Equites Imperatoris to lekka konnica. Porusza się szybko i ze względu na dużą ilość przenoszonych surowców jest skuteczna przy grabieży, ale również droga w utrzymaniu - zjada 3 jednostki zboża na godzinę. Jest jednostką ofensywną, jednak radzi sobie również w obronie. Żeby go wyszkolić konieczna jest akademia i stajnia na poziomie 5. * Equites Caesaris - ciężka kawaleria rzymska, zabójcza w ataku i skuteczna w obronie. Ma jednak sporą wadę - jej utrzymanie kosztuje aż 4 jednostki zboża na godzinę. Nie jest również tania w produkcji. Do wyszkolenia EC potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 5 i stajnia na 10. * Taran służy do niszczenia umocnień dookoła osady wroga. Posyłany do walki w obstawie piechoty lub kawalerii. Skuteczny również w obronie przeciwko kawalerii, ale ze względu na 3 jednostki zboża "zjadane" w ciągu godziny nie używany jako jednostka defensywna. Do wyszkolenia taranów potrzebny jest warsztat na 1 poziomie i akademia na 10. Wielu graczy nie używa taranów, narażając się przez to na większe straty podczas ataku - rzymskie mury obronne na 20 poziomie dają aż 81% bonusu obrońcy. * Ognista katapulta - machina wojenna niszcząca budynki i pola. Droga w utrzymaniu (6j/h) i produkcji. Rzymska ognista katapulta jest najmocniejszą katapultą w grze. Do jej wyszkolenia potrzebny jest warsztat na poziomie 10 i akademia na 15. * Osadnik - jednostka dzięki której możemy zakładać nowe osady. Potrzeba do tego trzech osadników, których można wyszkolić w pałacu bądź rezydencji. Przy produkcji rzymskiego osadnika niezbędna jest spora ilość żelaza. * Konsul służy do przejmowania osad innych graczy. Niezwykle kosztowny w produkcji i szkoleniu. Konsula można zbadać w maksymalnie rozbudowanej akademii przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu miejsca zbiórki na poziomie 10. Następnie produkuje się go w pałacu lub rezydencji. Jednostki Galów: * Falanga to pierwsza jednostka piesza Galów. Dobrze radzi sobie w obronie, jednak w ataku jest bardzo słaba. Do jej produkcji potrzebne są koszary na poziomie 1. * Miecznik jest pieszą jednostką ofensywną. W ataku jest niezwykle groźny, jednak nie znajduje zastosowania w obronie. Można go zbadać go w akademii na 1 poziomie przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu zbrojowni na poziomie 1. Szkolimy go w koszarach * Tropiciel jest galijską jednostką zwiadowczą. Do jego wyszkolenia potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 5 i stajnia na poziomie 1. * Grom Teutatesa - lekka konnica galijska. Jest jednostką ofensywną, jednak dobrze radzi sobie w obronie przeciwko kawalerii. Jego zaletą jest szybkość i niskie koszty utrzymania - 2 jednostki zboża na godzinę. Do wyszkolenia gromu Teutatesa potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 5 i stajnia na 3. * Jeździec Druidzki świetnie odpiera ataki piechoty, nieco gorzej kawalerii. Użyteczny również w ataku. W ofensywie radzi sobie słabiej, jednak - podobnie jak rzymscy legioniści - potrafi zaatakować. Do utrzymania jeźdźca druidzkiego potrzeba 2 jednostki zboża na godzinę. Szkolimy go w akademii na poziomie 5 przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu podobnie rozbudowanej stajni. * Haeduan - ciężka konnica galijska. Jest bardzo groźna w ataku i niezawodna w obronie przeciw kawalerii. Dobrze przeciwstawia się również piechurom. Trudniejsza w utrzymaniu od poprzednich jednostek Galów - "zjada" 3 jednostki zboża w ciągu godziny. Do wyszkolenia go potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 15 i stajnia na poziomie 10. * Taran - podobnie jak u Rzymian, służy do niszczenia umocnień dookoła osady wroga. Posyłany do walki w obstawie piechoty lub kawalerii. W obronie przeciw kawalerii ustępuje tylko Haeduanom. "Zjada" 3 jednostki zboża na godzinę. Do wyszkolenia taranów potrzebny jest warsztat na 1 poziomie i akademia na 10. * Trebusz to galijski odpowiednik ognistej katapulty. Podobnie jak jego rzymski odpowiednik potrzebuje 6 jednostek zboża do godzinnego utrzymania. Do jego wyszkolenia potrzebny jest warsztat na poziomie 10 i akademia na 15. * Osadnik galijski od rzymskiego różni się tylko dominującym surowcem podczas produkcji, którym w tym przypadku jest glina * Herszt - odpowiednik konsula Jednostki Germanów: * Pałkarz - pierwszy piechur germański siejący spustoszenie w początkowej fazie gry. Niezwykle tani i szybki w produkcji. Skuteczny w ataku, jednak w defensywie kompletnie bezradny. Do produkcji pałkarzy potrzebne są jedynie koszary. * Oszczepnik jest uznawany za jednostkę defensywną, jednak dobrze radzi sobie tylko w konfrontacji z kawalerią. Nie nadaje się do zadań ofensywnych. Do jego wyszkolenia konieczna jest akademia na poziomie 1. * Topornik to ciężka piechota ofensywna. Jest tani w produkcji, ale siłą ustępuje miecznikowi i centurionowi. Do jego szkolenia potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 3 i zbrojownia na poziomie 1. * Zwiadowca to germańska jednostka szpiegowska. Porusza się wolniej niż szpiedzy innych nacji. Do jego wyszkolenia potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 1 i główny budynek na poziomie 5. * Paladyn - lekka kawaleria defensywna. Niezwykle skuteczna w obronie przeciwko piechocie. Radzi sobie również w ataku, a ze względu na ilość przenoszonych surowców nieoceniona podczas grabieży. Zaletą paladyna są niskie koszty utrzymania (2j/h). Do jego wyszkolenia potrzebna jest akademia na poziomie 5 i stajnie na poziomie 3. * Germański Rycerz to siejący popłoch w szeregach wroga germański kawalerzysta. Skuteczny jest również w obronie przeciwko konnicy. Jest drogi w produkcji i utrzymaniu - 3 jednostki zboża na godzinę. * Taran - pełni te same funkcje, co tarany innych nacji. Jego godzinny koszt utrzymania to 3 jednostki zboża, niezły w obronie przeciwko kawalerii. Do wyszkolenia taranów potrzebny jest warsztat na 1 poziomie i akademia na 10. * Katapulta to germańska machina wojenna niszcząca inne budynki. Podobnie jak katasy (w żargonie graczy oznacza ognistą katapultę, trebusz lub katapultę) innych nacji "zjada" 6 jednostek zboża na godzinę. Do wyszkolenia katapult potrzebny jest warsztat na 10 poziomie i akademia na 15. * Jedną z dwóch różnic między osadnikiem germańskim a innym jest dominujący podczas produkcji surowiec. U Germanów jest to drewno. Drugą różnicą jest to, że jest to jedyny osadnik mogący dokonywać ataków. * Wódz - germański odpowiednik konsula i herszta. Linki zewnętrzne * Strona gry Kategoria:Gry przeglądarkowe